Fall For You
by broadwaystarxoxo
Summary: "But hold your breath, because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you." Just a cute little Will/Emma oneshot. If you like Wemma then you should definitely read this fic...and review!


Will Schuester sat at his desk in the Spanish classroom with his head in his hands. His head was pounding so hard that he could feel it pulsing through his hands. He never should have yelled at Emma that day last month.

But it was too late to think like that. He knew that now all he could do was try and apologize and get her to forgive him. Every day without her was getting harder and harder to get through. He was so stupid. He knew that Emma couldn't help her obsessive compulsive behavior. He knew that he was supposed to love her despite all of her faults. And he _did_. He loved her with all of his heart and more. Every time he looked at her he couldn't believe how lucky he was that Emma Pillsbury was the one that he wrapped his arms around every night.

And now he had lost her.

The memories of that Tuesday night one month ago came flooding back into his thoughts like a broken dam. It was like any other night. Emma was cleaning the dishes even though they hadn't eaten dinner yet. She had been wearing blue. Will remembered this because he always loved it when she wore blue. It complemented her red hair and made her look beautiful.

"Em?" Will called when he walked in their shared apartment's door. He loosened his tie and took it off, draping it over a dining room chair. Emma came rushing into the dining room from the kitchen, giving her fiancé a peck on the cheek.

"Hi. How was glee club practice?" she asked, picking up his tie and folding it evenly before she placed it back on the table.

There was something off about her today. Will couldn't quite place it.

"What's for dinner? I'm starved," he said after he kissed her.

Emma's already huge eyes grew wide. "Oh…oh my…"

Will felt frustration bubbling within his chest. "Emma," he asked calmly, "did you make dinner?"

"I…I, um…I'm sorry, Will," she said, closing her eyes. That's when he realized why she had seemed off. She was rubbing her hands together repeatedly, as if she couldn't stop. "I…I was trying to get my mind off a few things, and I was about to go to the store and get something to cook, but I started cleaning the dishes and…it's just been one of those days…I'm sorry."

"Emma, that's the third time this week that you forgot about dinner," Will said, trying to keep his frustration down. "You can't keep cleaning everything. You and I both know that two teacher salaries don't exactly make it affordable to eat out whenever you forget."

"I'm sorry," she whispered. Will all of the sudden lost his temper.

"Damn it, Emma, why can't you be responsible for once in your life? Why can't you just get over your OCD and do something useful?" he snapped, taking his tie and walking swiftly to the bedroom. He laid down on the bed, rubbed his temples.

He immediately regretted ever saying what he had just said. One of the reasons Emma loved him was because he understood her disease. He understood that it wasn't something she could just shrug off. He had done his best to try to help her get better, little by little. She needed a rock to support her when she was having "one of those days" where her obsessions and compulsions overtook her mind and her body.

And he had failed.

He stood up and walked back out to the dining room. Emma was still standing there, a single tear running down her face, her hands red from turning over each other repeatedly, this time faster. Her face was bright red.

"Emma…I'm so sorry, hone," Will whispered from across the room. He started to come towards her but she stepped back.

"I thought you understood," she whispered, more tears falling. "I need to leave, Will."

And with that she was out the door.

Will's forehead was on his desk by now. He couldn't stand the regret any longer. He needed Emma. He had worked so hard to get her, and he had promised himself that when he did get her he'd hold onto her forever. He waited for her through Ken Tanaka. He waited for her through Carl the attractive dentist. And then he finally got her.

But he took her for granted. And now he might never get her back.

Will knew he had to fix this. He quickly stood up from his desk and walked out of the classroom, knowing what he had to do.

He easily found Rachel and Finn in the hallway. "Guys," he said breathlessly, walking towards them. "Get Ms. Pillsbury and bring her to the auditorium. Please."

"Mr. Schue, is everything okay?" Finn asked.

"Are you going to serenade her?" Rachel gasped excitedly. "Oh, it'll be just like _West Side Story_."

"Just go do it, please," Will said, running to the auditorium.

Emma was thoroughly confused. Just a minute ago she had been sitting in her office, arranging and rearranging her pamphlets, when Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry had come in and wordlessly pushed her to the auditorium. They had shoved her in and closed the door.

She turned around, and there was one spotlight on the stage.

And Will Schuester was standing right in the middle of it.

"Will…" Emma said, shaking her head. "Please don't, Will…"

"Em," he whispered gently from on stage, "can you come up here?"

Emma shook her head. "I'm sorry Will…I thought I had made myself clear…."

She was stumbling over her words and she knew it. She desperately wanted to run up on stage and jump into the love of her life's arms, but she had to be strong. She had to keep reminding herself of that Tuesday night when he broke her heart.

"Please?"

Emma shook her head again.

Will smiled. "I didn't want to have to do this…Finn! Rachel!" he called. Immediately, Finn and Rachel entered the auditorium. Again, they wordlessly pushed Emma to the stage so that she had no choice but to stare Will Schuester square in the eye.

Right into those gorgeous eyes…

Emma composed herself. "What do you want?" She could hear Finn and Rachel scurrying off the stage to give them some privacy.

Will pointed a finger to the band in the background, cuing them to start playing. A beautiful piano tune echoed throughout the empty auditorium.

"The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting. Could it be that we have been this way before?" Will sang, taking one of her small hands in his. She didn't resist, but he could feel her hand tense.

"I know you don't think that I am trying. I know you're wearing thin down to the core," he sang. She tried not to get sucked in again but found herself doing just that. It was that perfect voice that she had first fell in love with…

Will all of the sudden pulled her closer and put one arm around her waist. He intertwined his other hand with Emma's and lifted it beside them. he started swaying back and forth, dancing with her slowly.

She didn't resist. She reluctantly put her arm around his waist but refused to look him in the eye. She couldn't help but feel safe and secure in his arms once again.

"But hold your breath, because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you, over again, don't make me change my mind." She looked up at him and he was looking right at her. She felt her eyes welling up with tears.

"Or I won't live to see another day, I swear it's true. Because a girl like you is impossible to find. You're impossible to find," he sang softly. She leaned her head against his warm chest, missing him. She felt as if he were saying it right to her, and she knew he meant every word. They continued to rock back and forth together on stage. A tear rolled down Emma's cheek.

"This is not what I intended," Will continued. "I always swore to you I'd never fall apart. You always thought that I was stronger. I may have failed, but I have loved you from the start."

He wrapped his arms tighter around her, and she never wanted him to let go. She wanted to live in this moment forever. She didn't want the song to end because she knew that when it did she would have to be strong and not give him a second chance.

"Oh, but hold your breath. Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you, over again, don't make me change my mind. Or I won't live to see another say, I swear it's true. Because a girl like you is impossible to find. Emma, you're impossible to find."

Emma heart suddenly swelled. She wanted to be strong, she wanted to walk right out, but at the same time, she knew that he meant every word. At the same time, she wanted to fall asleep in his strong arms while he murmured that he loved her in her ear.

As the song ended, Emma wrapped her arms around Will, knowing in her heart that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with the one person that accepted her for her flaws.

She stood back and reached into her dress pocket, pulling out a very familiar ring. Will gently took it from her hands and slid it onto her left ring finger once again, as he had done months before.

"You're impossible to find," he whispered to her just before he bent down to kiss her.

* * *

**A/N: This kind of just popped into my head and wouldn't leave me alone. I wrote it in, like, fifteen minutes...haha. I hope you liked**** it!**

**I don't own the song or Glee. If I owned Glee then Jesse and Shelby would have fallen into a volcano a loooong time ago...**

**Please review! It would mean a lot to me :)**

**Song: Fall For You by Secondhand Serenade **


End file.
